


Бип

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кода к 5.11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бип

Сэм улыбался – пьяно и довольно, так просто, без вины, счастливо, и Дину даже не пришлось делать какое-то там особое движение, он просто чуть качнулся вперед. Сэм дернул его за руку и вцепился ртом, довольно замычав. Получался не поцелуй, а вроде как слюнявая возня, потому что колено у Дина все время соскальзывало с матраса, а Сэм не сидел на месте, елозил задницей, и его губы съезжали с диновских, вымазывая слюной подбородок и щеки.  
\- Уф, - завертел головой Дин. – Погоди, что ты... Сэм!  
Сэм послушно замер и уставился на него распахнутыми глазищами, блестящий темный рот растянулся до ямочек.  
\- Ты же меня тоже любишь? – спросил Сэм немного неуверенно, и взгляд его запрыгал по Дину.  
Сэм под кайфом всегда был одинаковый: расхлябанный и мнительно-влюбленный. Обычно Дина это веселило, изредка раздражало, потому что такого Сэма невозможно было уложить в постель, он цеплялся за все своими длиннющими руками и сопротивлялся, как осел, которого тянут за веревку.  
Но сегодня, тут, Дин вдруг схватился за эту сэмовскую откровенность.  
\- Конечно, Сэмми.  
Сэм загудел и повалил, наконец, Дина на узкую койку, запустил руки под футболку и сжал так, что ребра чуть не треснули. Ладони у него были горячие, он лихорадочно двигал ими, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Дина вело, как будто через слюну ему досталась доза сэмовских лекарств, перед глазами все плыло, и Сэм то фокусировался, то опять превращался в неясное разноцветное пятно, басящее в ухо.  
\- Я соскучился по тебе, – говорило пятно, и Дин кивал головой, потому что ну правда же, он тоже соскучился, почти не спал в своей палате, по привычке подхватываясь каждые полчаса и судорожно выискивая Сэма на соседней кровати.  
Сэм сполз рукой по спине за резинку штанов, Дин охнул и закинул ему ногу на бедро. Они лежали на боку, чтобы хоть как-то поместиться вдвоем, терлись друг об друга, и Сэм уже накапал Дину полное ухо слюны.  
Было хорошо до потери сознания, накатывало и отпускало, Дин толкался в сэмовский член, с каждым движением едва не сбрасывая Сэма с кровати. Сэм шумно отвечал ему, елозя пальцем между половинками задницы, Дин вспотел там, он вспотел уже везде, где только можно было, хотя еще сегодня утром ему казалось, что он не согреется больше вообще никогда.  
\- Хочу... внутрь, - жалобно сказал Сэм и надавил кончиком пальца на вход. Дина накрыло неожиданно, дернуло, выгнуло, он только в последний момент успел стянуть резинку штанов и кончил на Сэма.  
Ему почему-то показалось очень важным не запачкаться.  
Сэм засмеялся, а потом закатил глаза, вдавился в Дина и спустил в пижаму.  
Лежать без движения как-то не хватало места, Дин завозился, пытаясь выползти из-под навалившегося на него Сэма, но тот не отпускал, опять распустил свои щупальца, одной рукой и дальше держался за диновскую задницу, а второй обхватил за шею.  
\- Будешь спать? – спросил Дин лениво.  
\- С тобой, – ответил Сэм.  
\- Да уже понятно, что со мной, - буркнул Дин, чувствуя, как затекает левая рука.  
Сэм довольно выдохнул и чмокнул Дина в нос.  
\- Бип.


End file.
